


Not All Superheroes Wear Capes

by Kendrickhier



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Crack, F/F, superhero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrickhier/pseuds/Kendrickhier
Summary: General Danvers Week: Superhero/Vigilante/Villain AU #2a cracky request/suggestion by whoeverdares, for whoever caresAstra's having a bit of a wardrobe malfunction, and for the first time starts to see the appeal of wearing a cape.





	Not All Superheroes Wear Capes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whoeverdares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoeverdares/gifts).



> Note: This is not the piece I prepared for the day, this is extra, because I'm Extra and decided to take on requests. So yay, more creations \o/

“Not all superheroes wear capes,” Astra’d huffed at the third costume suggestion Winn brought, all of them including a cape. Alex and Kara had insisted it could come in handy, but Astra’d stood her ground, deeming it such a liability in battle that whatever perks it had would not measure up.

And so the he’d designed the costume she was currently wearing.

The material was fireproof, sturdy – even bullet proof, despite the fact that she didn’t need the protection –  and fit her like a second skin, the crest of the house of Ze embellished on the right side of her chest, as was traditional in Kryptonian battle suits. It wasn’t the same, but she had to admit the silver accents around the seams of the dark suit were a nice touch.

But best of all, she’d thought, was the lack of a cape.

Oh how she’d learned.

Engaged in combat with a species that is capable of spitting some incredibly acidic fluids, aside from being annoyingly fast, in front of a small crowd is never an ideal situation. There might be no real harm the target could inflict upon her, but these staring people were vulnerable and astoundingly _stupid_ for sticking around for the fight.

The day humans realize that being protected by a Kryptonian doesn’t make them invincible would be the day hell freezes over, she supposed.

Nevertheless she managed to bring the Cidorian down without letting them – there is no proper translation in English for their actual pronouns, Cidorian biological diversity is much too complex – touch even a hair on the humans’ heads.

The same humans who were still staring at her.

Some of them were trying – and failing – to conceal their laughter, others were gaping at her, some mothers were covering up their children’s eyes, and a few of them were throwing her looks only Alex is allowed to give her.

Astra wanted to give those particular individuals a piece of her mind when a cool breeze hit her side, drawing her attention to it. It was then that she noticed the acid had bitten through the fabric or her suit, leaving several gaping holes, exposing part of her left arm and her left side, but that hadn’t been all.

No, of course the acid had also exposed the lower part of her left breast.

Just her luck.

She hurriedly gathered the unconscious hostile, tossed them over her left shoulder, and flew off in a blur.

Not all superheroes wear capes, but this made Astra decide that from now on she would, if only to have something to cover herself up with.

This decision was further solidified when she came home to Alex snickering at the broadcast that included footage of her wardrobe malfunction.

Curse the human’s needs to record everything.


End file.
